Erza Teaches
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Natsu Dragneel lived under the care of a dragon as a young boy. Unfortunately, there are some..."gaps", in his education. Master Makarov decides to have Erza rectify this situation. While there are many areas in which Natsu is lacking, the one particular area that Erza is forced to focus on is one she would rather not. Erza is a little out of character, but she's all fired up!
1. Chapter 1

Erza Teaches

**LT:** Hey, everyone, this is the first chapter of my new fanfic, and i just hope it gets a better reception than my _OTHER _work. mutters about the evil readers, the state of the economy, and soft furnishings. any-whore, I invited my good friend Natsu to help me introduce this whole business... Hey, Natsu!

**Natsu:** 'Sup, L.T? looking forward to getting this show on the road?

**L.T: **That's right, Natsu, but i don't think you'll be in such a good mood by the end of this chapter. cackles evilly

**Natsu: **you what?! What depraved nonsense are you going to make me suffer with now?! Starts trying to throttle L.T

**L.T: **SECURITY!

Gray appears, sighs heavily, and freezes Natsu solid then drags him off

**L.T: **Thanks a bunch, Gay-err, sorry, GRAY-URRK-!

Gray freezes L.T solid, drags him off, comes back.

**Gray: **sorry about those morons, they'll thaw out in a couple of chapters-sound of smashing ice err, I'm gonna check on that, enjoy the story.

CHAPTER ONE

It started out as a (relatively) normal morning at the Fairy Tail Guild.

Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's number one dunderhead, was squaring off against Gray Fullbuster. Forehead to forehead, red flames towering around Natsu, blue for Gray, insulting each other for all they were worth. Just another day. Until... Lucy Heartfilia, the newest member of the guild, threw open the doors, rushed down the hall and leapt over the bar, knocking Cana's drink over. "Ya liddle punk!" Cana snarled, but, before she could get into her stride, the sound of metal crunching on stone reached her ears. She turned, using an enhancement ability to increase her line of sight, and froze. (Not like Natsu, who was literally encased in a block of ice, courtesy of the Ice-Make Mage, who was standing there, somehow in his shorts, as usual.)Cana spluttered, forgetting Lucy for the moment, started shaking like a whore in a barracks, stuttered, "Er...Er-Er...", and then crashed to the floor, thumping her skull on the bar top. Lucy peeked over the bar, then shrieked as Happy, Natsu's feline companion, piped up, "what's wrong, Loony?" "Oh, just you, Happy", she said, and then... "Hey, WAITAMINUTE! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME, YA DAMN CAT!" "Sorry, Lucy", apologised a shamefaced sky-cat, pulling a "kitty-eyes?" face. Lucy tried to stay pissed off, but couldn't. "Aaaww, you're just too damn cute to get mad at," she giggled, tickling Happy under the chin, causing him to roll around trying to get away. After she stopped, Happy asked her, "so, what were you so scared about, Lucy?".

Immediately, Lucy started shivering like a leaf in a hurricane, turned even paler than Gray's ice, and slid bonelessly to the floor. Natsu finally freed himself from the giant ice cube he'd been trapped in, looked around, and shouted, "OI, WHERE'D EVERYBODY GO?" . A blade-sharp, but still feminine voice rang out imperiously, "oh, do stop shouting, Natsu. You're behaving like a Celestial Spirit in a ceramics warehouse." Natsu turned, stared briefly, then said nonchalantly, "oh, hey Erza. Didn't see you there". Erza Scarlet, the Fairy Tail Guild's number one armoured Re-quip specialist, stood there, glowering at Natsu. Even his cocky grin couldn't survive more than a few seconds. Erza grabbed him by the scarf, yanked him forward, and growled, "You are to report to my rooms after the evening briefing. Master Makarov has assigned me an 3-star mission, and you are key to it's completion. DON'T be late." Bewildered, Natsu looked around, trying to work out what had just happened to him. Gray was no-where to be seen, Cana and Lucy were still unconscious, and he was standing in a deserted main guildhall. Suddenly, a drop of freezing cold water hit him on the tip of his nose.

Looking up, the source was revealed to be Gray, clinging impossibly to one of the chandeliers, quaking as if he'd finally realised that ice is cold. Then, with a _snap! _ That cracked three windows, Gray plummeted to earth, landing on top of Natsu, Happy, and the barrel that a groggy Cana was just preparing to broach, as she felt the need for some fortification. The shards of glass the cascaded up and outwards sliced into the barrel like a hail of arrows, ripping the aged oaken cask apart like a hot sword through wet silk. Cana screamed in outrage at the loss of a rare barrel of irreplaceable wine, and froze as a crawling sensation ran up her spine. Turning round, Cana's tear-filled, bloodshot eyes looked straight into the hazel eyes of Fairy Tail's strongest combat-mage, who left quickly, throwing a parting glance at Natsu. Lucy could almost _swear _that Erza was..._**blushing?! **_

For the second time in twenty of the longest minutes of her life, Cana Alberona slammed onto her back, her eyes dizzy spirals, straight into a puddle of V.E.B(Very Expensive Booze) while Lucy staggered to her feet, stared around at the near-total destruction of the Fairy Tail Great Hall, at the piles of antique furniture that had become piles of antique matchwood, at the bar, which had a fissure running from one end to the other, at the snow-fall of shattered glass, and at the mighty doors that opened onto Magnolia Town's main plaza. One of the huge doors, each carved from a single piece of wood so ancient, that it had achieved a chemical composition somewhat akin to diamond, was currently lying in the centre of the square, with stunned onlookers peering nervously in. An eruption of heat and cold caused Lucy to whirl around, and see...Natsu headlocking Gray, Gray elbowing Natsu in the ribs, and Happy swooping around the pair, bombarding them with fish heads from his neck-bag-thing. Lucy strode up to Natsu, and asked, "Soooo...? What did Erza want?" Natsu, again encased up to his neck in ice, leaving his head free, twisted to face her. "I d-d-dun-n-nno, m-m-maybe sh-sh-she just wants a f-f-FWACHOO!" He said. Lucy sweat-dropped at the young idiot, who had somehow tipped his ice cube over, and seemed to be drowning in a puddle. Suddenly, a chill swept through her, and she looked down to see that she'd wet herself in the terror and confusion of Erza's arrival. "OH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched an _extremely _embarrassed blonde who cupped her hands in front of her, looked around for a second, then dashed off home to run herself a ridiculously deep, much too bubbly, steaming hot bath. She spent the rest of the day in it.

**Meanwhile: **Gray finished de-icing his rival, helped him up, and poured him a drink. (A/n: Gray and Natsu are slightly friendlier in my fic.) somehow, Gray's clothes had reappeared, and they sat down on the only two barstools that remained intact, trying to calm themselves down. "so, Natsu. What DID Erza want with _you?! _ Natsu replied, "she mentioned something about a three-star mission..." "WHAT?!... THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" howled Gray. "I'm WAY stronger than you, I should be going on that mission!" Natsu sweatdropped, and told the livid mage, "well, she said Makarov had selected me as her miss-part (A/N: MISSion PARTner), so just talk to him, maybe he can work something out. "Good idea, Natsu!" praised a smug-looking Ice-make mage. Dashing off, Natsu headed towards Erza's lodgings, to find out more about this mysterious Three-star mission.

Sounds of fighting, breaking glass, splintering wood and metal clanging against metal come from the ceiling

**Gray**: "AW CRA-a whole salmon whups him upside the headUUH!"

L.T and Natsu appear from a trapdoor in the ceiling

**L.T and Natsu: "**Aw YEAH!" hive fives all round...except for Gray

**L.T:** "so, Natsu, this is what happens to you guys on a regular basis?"

**Natsu:** "yep, but today's actually been rather quiet...hold on, how did you break out of that icy prison?"

**L.T:** "ahahah! That's the power of my Author's Plot Armor of Awesome-itude!"

L.T is now wearing a cuirass, greaves, and boots of a strange, shimmery metal that glistens like pearl. There are many eldritch runes inlaid into the surface of the armor, and a cloak that moves like an angel's breath given form, flows down his back

**Natsu:** COOL! What can you do with that?

L.T concentrates for a second, as Gray springs to his feet, preparing to unleash an onslaught of icy blows. As L.T shouts his defiance, his voice deepens, shaking the earth.

**L.T: ****FRYING PAN TO THA FACE, BIATCH!**

An enormous frying pan slams into Gray, launching his stoopid ass into the Naruto universe.

**Gray:** DAMN YOU, L.T!


	2. Chapter 2

**htErza Teaches Chapter two**

Natsu followed Erza, trying to find out what had her so worked up, only to be met with a brusque, "shut it, Natsu. Come to my apartment in the Bakery District at 8pm tonight. Here's the address." Upon handing the bemused dragonslayer a scrap of paper, she turned a corner. When he chased after her again, Erza Scarlet had disappeared. As he unfolded the paper, Natsu's mind wandered from thought to thought, still puzzling over the events of that morning. Gray, finally redressed, and looking more normal, found him standing on the street corner, wide-eyed, pale as a Mt. Hakobe Vulcan, and making about as much sense as one. "mmuupp...freek...ug-ug...fneep.."

OXOXOXOXOXO

Gray grabbed his fellow mage by the shoulder and slapped him around the face, cracking Natsu's head around at a ninety-degree angle. "SNAP OUT OF IT, NATSU!" yelled a (slightly worried, not that he'd ever admit it willingly) Ice-make mage at his long-time rival. Natsu's eyes snapped into focus, his skin darkened around the handprint on his left cheek, and he regained his coherence. "G-Gray, Erza wants to teach me!" "Teach you what, Natsu?" enquired an intrigued Gray. "I don't know, she just gave me her address, told me to come over at eight, and vanished." "Hmm...That's strange, even for her," mused Fullbuster, "I know, let's ask Levy. Maybe she'll know what's up with Erza." Natsu, looking considerably more cheerful at the though that this mystery may finally be cleared up, dashed off at 250,000 LRPM(Leg Revolutions Per Metre) hollering at the top of his lungs for the wordsmith wizard.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Shaking her blue-haired head, Levy McGarden replied to all of Natsu's and Gray's questions, "I'm sorry, you two, but Master Makarov forbade me most emphatically from answering any of your questions. In fact, no-one is allowed to answer them."

"Damn, that's too bad, levy" sighed Natsu. "Well, thanks for trying." The despondent pair left the word mage to her studies, and set off to kill some time in the market.

**Meanwhile:**

"_PSST, Levy! Are they gone?" _came a whisper from under the table. "Yeah, guys. Those two dopes have gone for a good long while," smirked Levy. "_Great...now get ya butt down here and make a bet, dammit!" _Blushing, Levy riposted with, "I'll thank you to leave my butt out of this, Gajeel!" closing her book, she slipped down through a hidden door in the floor, into the basement.

When she arrived, Mirajane had set up a whiteboard with a list of option on it, with names under each option. Handing Mira 20 Jewel, Levy stepped up and perused the board:

OPTION 1: NATSU AND ERZA "COMPLETE THEIR MISSION"

OPTION 2 ERZA FREAKS OUT, AND BEATS NATSU UP

OPTION THREE NATSU PICKS A FIGHT WITH ERZA, AND SHE BEATS HIM TO WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE

Picking up a light-pen, Levy neatly wrote her name under the third option. Alzack Connell, leaning against a barrel twirling his pistol around his left index finger, blurred into action, sending a single shot rocketing down the basement with a _k-klick...POW! _The slug sped straight into the 'first option' column. Tipping his hat over his eyes, Alzack flipped a folded 20 Jewel note to Mira and strode off, not looking back to see what chaos he had wrought, being the first to bet that Natsu and Erza would actually follow the mission they had been given.

OXOXOXOXOXO

TIME: 2 O'CLOCK

Erza slammed her apartment door, shaking the whole building. She stomped through to the kitchenette, placed four large bags down with a rustle of paper and clink of glass. She opened a cupboard, pulled out a half-pint tankard, shook her head, and put it back. Kicking off her shoes, she simply pulled a bottle from one of the bags, pried the cork free, and tipped a stream of ruby liquid straight down her throat. Swaying slightly, she tossed the now empty bottle aside, retrieving another, and made for her living room. The sound of glass shattering, corks popping, and gurgling fluid reverberated around the room for three whole hours... Erza was getting fabulously drunk.

OXOXOXOXOXO

TIME: 3:50 O'CLOCK

Gray and Natsu finished eating, and sat back, sipping the last of their drinks. Natsu had been for some time now, and Gray was rather concerned. "Are you sure you're ok, Natsu?" he asked, receiving a nod in return. Gray clapped Natsu on the shoulder as he stood up. "I'd love to stick around and see what Erza wants to teach you, but I think she'll be in an even worse mood than this morning." Natsu flicked his gaze up to the pale turquoise orbs of his frienemy. "What makes you say that?" he queried. Gray looked around furtively, and whispered, "_Well, I don't want to worry you, but I saw Erza coming out of Whiskey in The Jar with a ton of bags." _Natsu groaned. Could this day GET any worse? First, no-one would tell him what his mission actually was, and now, he had the fearsome prospect of a very drunk, potentially violent, Erza Scarlet on his plate. The meal he had just consumed roiled in his gut, causing his face to turn a reptilian shade of green, his cheeks to bulge, and gave rise to an uncontrolled dash to the nearest public bathroom. Gray sighed in despair, knowing that tonight had the power to be the worst of Natsu's life.

OXOXOXOXOXO

TIME: 7:33 O'CLOCK

Natsu crouched in a bush under the window of Erza's apartment complex, wishing that his soon-to-be sensei had answered her doorbell. He sighed heavily, before climbing to his feet. "Huh, looks like there's no way around it..." the dusky-red haired slayer of all things huge and lizardy mumbled to himself, as he crouched, then leapt straight up, four floors, and wrapped his fingers around the wrought-iron balcony at one of the glass-fronted rooms, then kicked off, higher and higher.

TIME: 7:45 O'CLOCK

By the time he'd reached the twenty-seventh floor, Natsu was sweating with exertion, and trying not to look down. After a lengthy climb, he was standing on Erza's balcony, sliding open the door into the fuggy darkness of her den. Tip-toeing through the spilled booze, empty bottles, broken glass, corks, and other, less...savoury, things, Natsu reached Erza's bedroom. From within came the sounds of rustling sheets, soft, girlish snores, and breathy, half-murmured snatches of speech. Holding his breath, Natsu slowly opened the door, wincing as it creaked faintly. Under the covers, a dark lump shifted and muttered, before rolling over and falling onto the floor, and waking up.

OXOXOXOXO

Erza opened her eyes to see a shadowy figure rushing towards her. With an uncharacteristically girly scream, she bolted upright, still in her standard Heart-Kreuz armour, and began pelting the thing with any items at hand.

In short order, Natsu received these objects to the face, chest, arms and legs:

Seven empty drinks bottles, four shoes(none matching), a bedside table, three miniature vases of dried flowers, 43 fluffy throw pillows, and a teddy bear.

"ERZA, STOP!" he cried, before a fresh wave of crap hit him at the speed of a bullet-train.

Erza gasped. Not only had she lost control and gotten hammered, she'd also attacked one of her fellow mages, possibly severely injuring him. Dropping the next object she had been preparing to hurl (a hairdryer, if anyone's curious), she fell to her knees and cradled Natsu's limp head in her arms. "oh, Natsu!", she sobbed, stroking his hair, "why didn't you ring the bell?" "I...I did..." croaked the teen slayer, opening his eyes, slowly, "but... you never... heard..."with those words, he passed into a deep, dreamless sleep.

OXOXOXOXOXO

TIME: 12:00

"Uuurgh..." Natsu groaned, opening his eyes. Looking up, he saw long, red hair, large, liquid hazel eyes, full pink lips, and warm, creamy skin. "B...Beautiful..." he thought, or did he whisper, the word to the divine apparition before him? It turned out he did, when warm, sweetly salted tears fell gently onto his upturned face, waking him fully from his half-awake state. Jerking upright, he stared at Erza, before she flung her arms around him, and burst into fresh wails. It was so easy to fold his arms around the weeping girl, and she fitted in his warm embrace like she'd been born to do nothing else but lay in his arms.

OXOXOXOXOXO

He held her until the tears slowly stopped flowing, and then released her. Erza looked up at him, eyes still brimming with emotion, and whispered, "Natsu, I could have killed you, so you must set me a penance." Natsu stared at her, surprised that she left her penance up to him. "Ok, I'll decide that later, but first, can we start that mission that Gramps gave us?" "Sure thing, just give me a moment," she replied, before performing the Requip: Civilian Clothing power, dressing in her short-sleeved white blouse, blue necktie, and blue miniskirt. "Right," Erza began, "Master Makarov has instructed me to repair the damage to your education. As of today, you are my pupil, and will listen to me in all things. Do you understand?" "Yes, Erza-Sensei!" responded an enthusiastic Natsu, before raising his hand. "Yes?" Erza asked. "Uuum...Sensei, what am I supposed to be learning?" _Oh, hell!_, Erza thought, _time to bite the magic bullet, and tell him._Opening her mouth, she answered his question in a way that had him fall on his ass, hard. "Natsu, I am going to teach you about SEX EDUCATION!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Erza Teaches Chapter Three**

L.T: hey, guys! Finally, after many moons- well, about a week, actually- I have reached CHAPTER THREE of Erza Teaches! Big shout out to all the lovely people who sent me positive review- except one guest who called this story "terrible". Yeah, you know who you are!

Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to Dorothy 4Nia, who's been so good to me, sending me encouraging messages and generally keeping my spirits up. YOU GO, GIRL! This is a chapter just for you! Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu could only gaze in horror at his sensei, hearing, "sex education," repeated over and over in his ears. Erza nodded happily at the apparent sight of a well-behaved student, and headed out of the room, returning momentarily with a magic-powered whiteboard, several different-coloured light-pens, and a sheaf of paper, ink, and quill, the last three of which she handed to the stunned dragon slayer, before turning on the board and beginning her lecture on the anatomy of a male's and female's genitalia and the roles they played in intercourse.

XOXOXOXOXO

Erza had been talking for two hours straight, and Natsu understood absolutely none of it. His head ached, full of information that he couldn't even collate into a simple format, like trying to convert DOS into MDOS. He just couldn't do it. Finally, he gave up trying to think, and raised his hand. "Yes, Natsu?" asked Erza, surprised that he'd finally shown he needed some help. "Um, I don't get it," Natsu whined. Erza started to walk over to him, asking, "What don't you get?" "Any of it, sensei," Natsu whispered, causing Erza to sweat-drop like it was summertime. "Fine, let me explain, and this time, I'll draw diagrams..." Another hour later, Natsu understood a little more, but still the process eluded him, and he again raised his hand. Erza, now a little exasperated, asked the confused slayer, "what IS it?!" Natsu blushed, and said, "Uummm, c-could you, maybe, umm, show me whatyoulooklikenaked?" he muttered the last part in a rush. Erza recoiled in surprise, and flushed. She was about to yell at him, but then he blurted, "If you won't, I'll make it your penance, so you won't have to worry about me using it as a weapon against you!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza paled, and then glared at the suddenly shaking teen dragon slayer. Preparing to unleash the biggest beating of her life on the hapless fool before her, she then realised that this was the perfect chance to get off with the young man that she had a major crush on since the day he'd stared down Knightwalker in her defence. Slowly, a catty smirk spread across her face, and she whispered, in a sultry, breathy voice, "Ok, Natsu, you wanna see me naked? Fine, you'll see me naked, and you can look as long as you want, as long as you let me repeat my lecture." Natsu, his eyes glimmering with barely-concealed delight, agreed immediately, and Erza turned around, showing him her back, before pulling off her shoes, tie, and socks. Next, her short-sleeved blouse, and miniskirt. Finally, the plain white bra and panties came off, and joined the pile of neatly-folded clothes on the table. Turning around, she held one arm in front of her breasts to stop them from jiggling, and sat provocatively on the edge of the desk.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu, his eyes bulging, nervously stepped over to the red-haired goddess, his heart beating wildly, and knelt in front of her. She looked down at her pupil, and breathed, "Ok, Naaat-suuu, these are a woman's breasts. They're main purpose is to provide milk for any offspring she may bear in her life. Notice the little bumps on the peak of each breast, inside a circle of the same colour? The circle is known as an 'areola', and the bump in the centre is a nipple. When a woman is sexually aroused, her nipples harden and swell up. Here, t-touch them, and see for yourself." Natsu reached up, his hand trembling, and sought reassurance from his childhood friend. It had been a long time since they had bathed together as kids, and he didn't realise why he felt so hot and uncomfortable, but when Erza nodded at him, he slowly placed his hands on the two magnificent, round, firm and soft breasts, two of the finest examples of titflesh on the planet, and sighed in pleasure as his fingers closed around the small, red, spongy, yet hardening bullets sitting proudly on Erza's chest. Erza choked back a gasp. Natsu's inexpert ministrations were causing heat to pool between her legs, and she realised that her breasts were incredibly sensitive to touching. As Erza quivered and tried to prevent any moans from slipping out, she was unable to stop one from escaping.

As Erza squealed, Natsu jerked away from his teacher, frightened that he'd caused the beautiful girl in front of him any pain, she grabbed his head and pulled him into a searing kiss, before releasing him and gasping for breath. Natsu timidly asked, "Erza, did I hurt you, earlier? You moaned, and-" Erza stopped him with another kiss, before saying, "Natsu, I didn't moan in pain, I moaned in _Pleasure_. What you did felt really good, but if you will kneel down again, we should get on with the lesson." Satisfied that Erza was unharmed, Natsu resumed his seat, using the formal _seiza_ position from Japanese culture. Erza uncrossed her legs, and placed one hand on her thigh, reached over and picked up a device which resembled a small pair of tongs, which she used to hold open her lower lips. Natsu stared in amazement as a wound appeared between Erza's thighs, and he flinched as if he expected blood to begin spraying from the gash he was gawking at. Erza smiled, and began to explain the purpose of her vagina to the baffled man. His face dipped lower, sliding nearer and nearer to her girlhood. (A/N: In my story, Erza is a virgin with a HUGE crush on Natsu. Think of Juvia crushing on Gray, you'll get it) his warm breath caressed her lips, slipping gently into her hallowed halls, and causing her sugary walls to dampen instantly. Nearer, nearer_, nearer_... breath after breath brushed against Erza's slit, giving her pleasure beyond imagining.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As he reached a distance of less than two inches, he overbalanced, and, with flailing arms, crashed mouth-first onto Erza's expose cunny. Erza screamed in joy as her secret love began spluttering and lashing his tongue against her clitoral hood, and dragging it the length of her moist, fuzzy cooch. She wrapped her legs around the back of Natsu's head, and started rocking into his tongue, moaning, "Oh, yes! Natsu, that feels sooo goo-ood! Keep goo—ing, I'm, I'm ...almost-KYAAAaahh!" Erza Scarlet, Fair Tails' "Strongest Female Mage", just had her first ever orgasm. Releasing Natsu's juice-dampened head, she collapsed backwards, still spurting jets of womanly nectar, covering her thighs in her cream. She landed on a cushion which darkened rapidly from the sheer volume of honey pouring from her body, and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Erza Teaches Chapter Four**

L.T: sup, guys? You lookin' forward to another exciting instalment of "Erza Teaches"? I know I am!

I wonder what'll happen next...oh, wait! Why'm I wondering? I'm the author; I know exactly what'll happen! LOL, silly me!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu stared down in shock at the fallen Titania Erza, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Absently, he licked his lips. "Sweet..." he thought, surprised that he found the taste remarkably pleasant. He swallowed nervously, contemplating the two sides of his dilemma. "Hmmm... I do it, Erza wakes up and decks me, or I don't do it, and regret it for the rest of my life..." still pondering this moral problem, he picked up a towel and began to mop up any traces of spilled girl-cum, until the table, floor, and surrounding areas were clean and dry, except for one, glistening spot, on the front of Erza's nude, luminous body. He gulped, knelt down, and tossed the towel to one side, suctioning his lips onto Erza's belly. He chased the trail of sweet honey as if he were a starving man who smelt a banquet a short distance away. As he slurped over her Belly-button, flicking his talented tongue into the tiny crevice, Erza whimpered, moaning, "Don't...stop teasing me, Natsu..." before lapsing into silence again. Natsu listened in awe, as the girl he'd loved for four whole years, huskily breathed _hi_s name, and no one else's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza woke to the sound of slurping, and a feeling of incredible fullness. She noted a faint... squishing noise? And opened her tawny, gold-flecked eyes, gasping at what she saw. Nestled between her long, strong legs, her secret boyfriend was hunched over, licking her nub, and inserting two f his right fingers into her snatch, the source of the "full" sensation. Suddenly, she lost all track of her body, mind and self, as she erupted over the young slayer's hand, showering him in a warm rain. Astounded, she recovered enough to see him licking his wrist clean, mumbling "Gotta have more... she tastes so _good_..." to himself. Erza sat up, and laid her shaking hands around his face, and kissed him, long and hard, passionately sharing the sweetness that he had wrung from her loins, and released him, panting heavily, her breasts jumping as she sought air. Natsu placed a gentle hand on her right mammary, and squeezed softly. Erza coloured, but managed to ask the question she had waited all this time for: "Natsu, do you love me?" Instead of looking gormless, the young man possessed a mature and thoughtful expression on his face, as he answered her desperate query with the words that she'd longed to hear. "Erza, I will love you until the stars burn away in a sea of fire. I know that I may seem like an airhead at times, but believe me when I say, .YOU."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza's face became radiant with joy, and she wrapped her arms around the boy-no, _man_, who not only accepted her feelings, but returned them with feelings of his own. He looked 2deep into her sparkling eyes, and asked, "Erza, will you be my girlfriend?" the words which sprang to her lips felt as natural as breathing, replied, "Of course, Natsu... I wouldn't have it any other way." As the feeling of incomparable happiness welled up inside Erza's heart, she leaned back and whispered, "I never knew I could feel so content, but I finally found someone who understands me completely." Natsu lay down beside her, placed her head on his arm, wrapped the other around her and murmured in her ear, "I know how it feels to love someone, and now? I know what it feels like to be loved..." they lay like this for an hour, neither speaking, just enjoying the warmth and closeness of a loved one. Finally, Erza looked up and smiled at the tall, handsome male gazing down at his angel, and purred, "naaaat-suuuuu? I'm hungry. Will you fix me something to eat? Please"? Natsu started, he'd never been asked to cook for someone besides himself and happy before. As he smiled tenderly at his new lover, he failed to notice a small, red light flashing steadily outside the window.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Outside on the balcony, Mirajane Strauss had decided to see whether there had been any new "developments", and had seen _everythin_g, from the moment Erza took of her shirt, to the moment when Natsu had given her a _very_ pleasant wake up indeed. With blood dripping down her face, she lay, gasping for breath, and wishing that Master Makarov had asked _her_ to teach this innocent child, rather than her long-time rival. When Natsu returned, bearing a plate of steaming, obviously freshly made food, she almost squealed in lust, nearly giving her position away and deafening a passing bat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu laid down the plate in front of his girl, crossing his fingers in the hope that all went well. As she loaded her fork, Erza noticed that Natsu seemed on edge, and correctly guessed why. The poor sap was so in love with her, that he didn't want to disappoint her. As she closed her full red lips around her first bite, she almost choked in shock. Natsu was the best cook she'd ever met! The fish was steamed to perfection, the new potatoes had been boiled for the exact amount needed, seasoned with butter and chives, and sliced neatly into identical disks. The carrots and runner beans tasted fresher than any she'd eaten hence, and the freshly brewed pot of tea was a unique blend of Jasmine, Chamomile, and rosehip, creating a subtle, yet balanced flavour that flowed gently around her tongue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu could only watch in amazement as Erza, throwing the book of manners out of the window, ate like she was preparing for a ten-season famine to strike at any minute. As she swallowed the last mouthful, she sighed, turned to her nervous boyfriend, and said tearfully, "Natsu... that was the BEST meal I've ever had. I have a favour to ask of you now... will you listen to me, and grant this foolish girl one small gift?" Natsu cocked his head, and replied, "Erza anything for you. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to move in with me, and live here," begged the Fairy Queen, sinking to her knees, and gazing imploringly into her love's ink-black pupils. "Will you please live with me? I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Natsu showed no emotion, causing Erza's heart to beat uncontrollably. "Erza", he began. "I..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Erza Teaches Chapter five**

L.T: Soooo... I can honestly say I didn't see that coming. THE Erza Scarlet, asking, no, BEGGING, Natsu to move in? Daaaamn, guuurl! You got it bad, lady! Anyway, here's a gift for all you lovely people who reviewed me nicely! I love you all!

(\)( /)

('.')

("') ("') free bunneh!

Sorry if the bunneh doesn't come out right. Anyway, on with the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza stared up at Natsu, while she still knelt on the floor, hoping against hope that he would give her the answer she wanted- no, _needed_, to hear. Natsu's black eyes filled with tears, finally betraying some sign of life, as he said, "darling, I can't...".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza felt as if her heart had given out, until Natsu continued. "I have to sort out my change of address, pack up my stuff for a move, fill in a new bank statement, tell the old man... and you, you'll need to set up a room for me, find a space for my belongings... it'll take at least three days. I just don't want to rush in unprepared." Erza burst out laughing. Natsu looked taken aback, possibly thinking his new girlfriend has snapped?

Erza ceased giggling, and sighed. "Ah, Natsu," she wheezed. "Always so responsible." Well, how about, tomorrow, we go and sort it all out?" "And tonight?" asked a punch-drunk dragonslayer.

"Tonight? Tonight, you're staying with me..." purred Erza in what she hoped was a sultry tone of voice. "Ok," Natsu replied, obviously relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with a distraught Erza. He knelt down, helped Erza up, settled her in her queen-size bed, and turned to leave. "Uuuh, going somewhere?" enquired Erza, mystified. Natsu looked over his shoulder and retorted, "I was heading to the guest bedroom. Unless you don't want me to sleep tonight?" Erza sighed in relief, she'd thought Natsu had been about to abandon her. "Not tonight, lover-boy." She stopped him, "tonight you're sleeping in the same bed as I am. So get over here and strip." Natsu panicked, he'd at least counted on keeping his shorts on in front of the girl he'd fallen for. _'What if she thinks I'm too...'_ He thought, then realised he was cold. He glanced down, and almost freaked the HELL out. While he'd been ...distracted, let's say, somehow he'd done a Gray and stripped to his boxers. He sighed in defeat, and moved to the bed, only to be halted by Erza's raised palm. "The pants, too." She ordered.

Natsu, his shoulders drooping, slid his thumbs into his waistband, and in one quick jerk, wrenched the offending article off. Erza almost fainted again, as she saw the third leg that Natsu possessed. _'Dear, Kami, he's HUGE!'_ she squealed mentally.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mirajane, her eyes bulging, quickly dropped out of sight, and began fanning herself rapidly with both hands. She'd been repositioning the camcorder, and had caught an eyeful of Natsu's masculinity. Now she was green with envy at the thought that Erza had that beast all to herself, was almost too much to bear. "I wander if I could use this footage to 'convince', Erza to share him? He looks easily big enough to cope, and with his insane stamina level, he could probably send her into conniptions with that tree-trunk", she thought lustfully, eyes gleaming. Natsu would be hers as well, Kami be damned...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Mir was scheming, Erza was gaping in disbelief as the dragon slayer prepared to slide into bed, between the covers, where... they were...both...naked... Erza's trained mind, already half crazed with lust, caved in, went straight to the gutter and stayed there. She made up her mind; it was time to take back control.

As Natsu slid in-between the sheets, she reached down, and, with one delicate hand, started to slowly rub his shaft. As her hand caressed him, he gasped, "Erza! Wh-what...are...you...", before he could only grunt. Although Erza was a complete novice, she still read a lot of doujinshi, so she had a pretty good idea of what was what. As she slid here hand down Natsu' mammoth rod, she began to moisten again. She was pleasantly surprised when Natsu, body shaking from her exertions, reached over and started to pump two fingers in and out of her drooling slit. Erza shook as her lover's skilled digits entered her repeatedly, and they lay on the bed, delighting in mutual pleasure. As Erza spilled more of her love juice from her needy core, she unwittingly issued a stronger pull on Natsu's cock, causing him to gasp as a thick, ropy stream of white semen cascaded from his tip onto her smooth belly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As they lay there, panting for breath, Erza's heaving mounds attracted Natsu's attention. Rolling over, he fastened his lips around one of her pert nipples, and began to suck gently, switching every so often. Erza, whose eyes had been closing, slammed them open in a second, and then relaxed and let Natsu continue his work. She wrapped her arms around the back of his torso and head, and continued to suckle him like a baby. After a time, Erza felt a 'tugging', from deep in her breasts, and she roared a warning...Natsu slipped his lips and tongue away, Erza grabbed her breasts and squeezed, and milk shot in an arc, drenching her legs, Natsu's face, causing him to tilt his head back and catch some in his mouth, and the bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As she released her swollen bosom, Natsu slunk back up to her chest and began to suckle again, drawing moans of appreciation, as Erza felt her life-giving milk dragged from her mammaries, and bathed Natsu in kisses. As he quenched his thirst, he pulled away. Erza clamped her lips onto his and swilled the fresh breast-milk between her mouth and the jaws of the man she adored, for the second great gift he had bestowed upon her. Swallowing the faintly lemon-flavoured liquid, she wrapped her lithe arms around her man, pulled up the covers, and drifted away on a haze of bliss.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: whoa! That may be the greatest chapter I have written to date! Review if you like it, and don't forget, I'll do my very best to have Chapter six out as soon as lemonly possible.

JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Erza Teaches Chapter Six**

L.T: Hey, guys! Ready for the next exciting episode of Erza Teaches? I've been updating like a mad-man, but I can't help it! I keep getting attacked by a crack-snorting plot-bunny on steroids, who seems intent on force-feeding me a whole bag of Viagra... good times... anyway, I think I should just get on with the damn chapter, before my head explodes like a melon. Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It took an age, but finally Natsu was able to slip his arm out from under Erza's head. He replaced himself with a pillow, and crept into the kitchenette, intent on surprising Erza with a royal breakfast. He started beating three chickencow eggs in a large bowl, before adding cluckadoodle milk. With a little heat, the batter mix was poured into a pan, and chopped mushrooms, onion, bacon pieces, and cheese were added liberally. While the omelette was cooking on a low flame, Natsu turned his kitchen wizardry to the next task. Flash-frying courgette, miso and cubed tofu, he added a pint of _dashi_ stock, _konbu_, and small shellfish. Finishing the miso soup, he was about to flip the omelette, when he'd felt a presence behind him. Turning, he laid eyes on the nude, lithe, perfect figure of... Mother of all that was good and holy, MIRAJANE STRAUSS?!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mira stood there, enjoying Natsu's discomfort, before coughing lightly and gesturing downwards. As Natsu followed her gaze, he realized he was still frickin' naked, in front of Mira, no less! Mira sashayed towards him, swaying her hips, and pressed him against the fridge. The cold metal sent a chill down his spine, adding to the sense of terror he felt. Gently as he could, Natsu tried to extricate himself from Mira's clutches, but she hadn't been known as the 'demon of Fairy Tail' for nothing. Eventually, though he could have easily used his Fire-Dragon magic to knock her away, Natsu did the one thing he hated above all. He opened his mouth, sucked in a breath, and screamed, "ERZA, HELP-mmpphh!" he'd managed to get part of his cry for help out, and Mira, thinking quickly, gagged him the only way she could; she leaned up, puckered her lips, and shoved them onto the still-resisting Natsu's face, cutting him off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza swam gracefully into wakefulness, roused by the wondrous smells drifting from the kitchen. At once, she sensed that her Natsu was in trouble! Forgetting to dress, she bolted from under the sheets, sped for the sound of Natsu screaming for his life, and stopped. As she stared through into the room, she saw a mane of white hair, a perky pink rear, and a pair of muscled, wildly-waving arms. Erza's face took on a demonic aspect, dark flames of rage billowed around her, and she growled, "Mirajaaaane..." in a tone that would have sent the Daedra themselves scurrying for the hills. Mira pulled her lips from the still- struggling slayer, looked over her shoulder, and froze. A naked, glaring, very angry Erza was steaming towards her, quite literally preparing to rip her heart out through her kneecaps, and quickly hid herself behind a kicking, screaming Natsu, who calmed down as soon as he saw Erza hastening to his rescue. Erza pulled Natsu away from the cowering whitette, and, looking down at her like a scion of the immortals, (A/AN: Think of angry Erza as Lucy from Elfen Lied) raised her foot to put Mira out of her misery for good.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Instead, as she slammed her foot down, it was blocked by Natsu, who, true to form, received the full power of the strike to his groin. Immediately forgetting the other girl, Erza rushed to Natsu's side, catching him as he fell. Tears trickled from her eyes, as she cradled his head in her lap for the second time in as many days. Natsu, roused by the sobbing, sat up, then regretted it instantly. "Erza? Did you just...hit me in the junk?" he asked. "Not on purpose, Natsu dear!" The stricken warrior cried. "Set me another penance, Natsu, quickly! Would you like me to parade naked through the streets? Call Master Makarov 'Big Daddy'? Tell Bickslow and Loxas to spank me?"

Natsu, nose now streaming with blood, shook his head. "Erza, I want you to forgive Mira, and not try to hurt her again," he commanded. Erza gaped at her lover, uncomprehending. Mira had just been about to molest him, and he wanted Erza to let her go? "Master, I ...!" she wailed. _'MASTER?'_ Natsu thought, before turning back to the problem at hand. "I said, NO!" he roared at Erza, before flipping her over so she lay under him. _"I swear, if you go against me, Erza, I will break up with you here and now, and I'll never speak to you again." _He whispered in an icy growl. Erza froze. He was serious, she could tell that instantly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bowing her head, she nodded acquiescence to his demand. In a flash, Natsu was up and at the stove, pulling the unharmed omelette from its hob, turning off the soup, and setting the table for three. "Would you like to eat with us, Mira?" he offered, with a stern look at Erza as he did. Mira gratefully accepted, as she had been on that balcony all night, plotting and scheming. "Of course, but just let me go and get my clothes and go to the bathroom," she replied. "Third door on the right," Natsu hollered from the dining room, and Mira hared off. The bathroom, which was very close to the balcony ledge, was perfectly situated for Mira to retrieve the camcorder, shrink it with a quick incantation, and stow it in her purse. Then, she rejoined the others, still naked, arms full of fabric, to hang her dress in an adjoining room. Settling down, she admired the spread before her. Natsu had done it again, she noted, and judging by Erza's reaction the night before, it would taste as good as it looked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After a wonderful meal, Erza, Natsu and Mira pushed their plates away, sighed and stood up. Mira stretched, taking the opportunity to show off her 'assets' to Natsu, but to her amazement, he wasn't even paying attention! _Why?! _The answer, dear readers, was Erza. She had been unable to stand the first time, and Natsu was helping her up gallantly. "Dear me, Natsu," Erza husked, "If you keep feeding me like that, I'm going to get fat." "never, my elvish queen," he smiled, running a hand over her belly, before sliding it up to cup one of her perky, milk-filled breasts. "Natsu!" chided Erza half-heartedly, and then surrendering when Natsu replied, "I'm thirsty, I'll be quick, I promise," then commenced suckling from her left nipple for a serving of his new favourite drink. Mira watched, wide-eyed, and Natsu sucked happily, murmuring like a child, before stepping nimbly over to join then bending her own head down and capturing Erza's other nipple, delighting at the taste of her arch-rival's milk. "KYAAAAAAH!" squealed Erza, in a haze of pleasure. Not one, but two people, were sucking on her, feeding from her, and she loved it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: Aaaand, we're clear! This concludes Chapter Six of Erza Teaches! See you soon for the upcoming events that will rock Natsu's and Erza's world! JA NE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Erza teaches Chapter Seven**

L.T:bobbing head to music. Stops and takes off headphones Oh, hey guys! You caught me rocking out to some of my favourite tunes! Anyway, I've been working like a bee on army manoeuvres, but it has all bee-n worth it! This chapter is dedicated to Dorothy 4Nia again, as she's not well, and I hope that a new chapter makes her feel better really soon. Laters!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu opened his eyes as he felt a closeness. Sensing that he was not alone in milking Erza, he pulled off the nipple, and turned white with rage at what he saw. Gathering all his energy, he slammed his fist into Mirajane's stomach, sending her catapulting backwards, vomiting up a mix of blood and milk. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY WOMAN AGAIN WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" Natsu bellowed loud enough to shake the entire building. Mira lay coughing in a corner of the room, tears streaming down her face as she waited for the final blow that would undoubtedly slay her.

As Natsu stampeded towards the prone girl, he seemed to grow, and a dark aura formed around his fists, hardening into wicked-looking blades of pure dark magic. As he raised his clawed hands, Erza stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, not in any real hope of restraining the maddened teen, but desperately trying to bring him back to himself. As he felt the arms encircling him, Natsu came o again, looking at his uplifted hand, at the serrated black-magic claws, and then down at Mira, and his eyes widened in horror at what he'd done. He remembered losing his temper, but after? Nothing. He realised he'd let his draconic side take control, and with a sickened yell, tore free from Erza's grasp, drowned out her shocked exclamation with a despairing howl, and hurled himself out of the window, the only things protecting his modesty being his shorts and scarf.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As the sound of his sobbing faded, Erza looked toward the ravaged body of Mira. Mira used the last of her strength to look Erza straight in the eye, and croaked, "tell…Natsu, i…I don't blame him for …thi-" she slumped against the wall, mercifully unconscious. Erza requipped her civilian attire and scooped up her frienemy, cradling her as she sped for the Fairy Tail guild-hall.

Elfman was beside himself as the healer Porlyuscia worked on his big sister. "when I find Natsu I'll-" he growled before Erza belted him upside the head. She snapped, "you will do no such thing. He lost control, but regained it almost instantly. When he saw what he'd done, the look on his face…" she shuddered. It had been like looking at one already dead. "I have no doubt that he's punishing himself far worse than anything you could do to him, Elfman. Look to your sister." Running off, Erza headed to the one place Natsu was certain to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

CRACK! Another tree shattered as if it had been filled with liquid nitro-glycerine, sending a rain of splinters over the new addition to Natsu's training spot in the Magnolia Forest. He'd been there for two hours, and the remnants of one hundred and fifty-seven trees, boulders, and other objects littered the ground. Panting heavily, covered in mud, bruises, and with an uncountable number of fresh scratches, many deep and possibly life-threatening, covered his torso. It was no use. He still couldn't block out the sight of the horrible things he'd done to one of his friends. Fresh tears cascading from his reddened eyes, he fell to his knees, sobbing brokenly from his raw throat. At first, he didn't even notice the scent of an approaching person, but as the sound of leather on bark and dead leaves reached him, he turned his face from them and screamed, "go away!" instead of retreating, the footsteps came nearer, and then a rough warm blanket was draped over his shoulders and Erza's voice murmured soft , meaningless words as she tried to comfort the distraught young man.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After a long time, he sat up, wiped his face, as asked, in an uncharacteristically timid voice, "is she…?" "no, but she was badly hurt. The wounds inflicted on her included: six broken ribs, a shattered pelvis, a crushed collarbone, two broken fingers, and a cracked sternum. " Erza whispered. Natsu's face clouded with grief, and Erza pulled him close, holding him as he muttered, "I don't deserve to live…"over and over. "snap out of it, Natsu, it wasn't your fault. You were trying to protect me, and even Mira said she didn't hold it against you. She said she knew better than to antagonize you, so it was fair play." Natsu's eyes watered, and he started sobbing again, relieved that he hadn't killed Mira, and glad that she didn't blame him for his lapse in control.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TIME: 7 PM THREE DAYS LATER

Triumphant cheers shook the roof of Fairy Tail's guild hall as Mira, her ribs bandaged, fingers taped together and using a stick, limped through the crowd of well-wishers, looking for one in particular: Natsu. Eventually, she spotted him, sitting in a corner with Erza and Gray, who was trying (and failing) to rouse the depressed slayer. Making her unsteady way over to them Mira settled in a chair next to Natsu and poked him lightly. "hey, cheer up," she said softly, "It's not the end of the world. I'm fine, look," and she produced a sparkling ball of light from the tip of her finger, which she proceeded to flick at the seat of Elfman's pants, causing him to dance in agony as the shock-bolt impacted his derriere. Natsu didn't even stir, so Mira looked at Erza, who nodded grudgingly. Mira grabbed Natsu by the back of his head, pulled his face up, and kissed him, not noticing the sudden, lethal silence spreading like the ripples a fat guy jumping in a lake would cause, and Erza's jealous glare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elfman, who had recovered from his 'shocking' experience, bellowed, "you get your filthy hands off my sist-UGH!" Erza had stepped up and slugged him in the gut, laying him out for the night. Mira released a dazed Natsu, who stared at her like she'd told him she was really a man. "but, why? After what i-" she shut him up by yanking him into second searing snog, and Wakaba cheered, "you go, Natsu!" Mira released Natsu again, and said, "the first one was to get you out of your blue funk, the second? Well, I felt like it!" standing up stiffly, the whitette made her way back behind the bar, declaring, "free drinks all night to all Fairy Tail Members!" Erza sat next to Natsu, stroking his hair, and murmured, "I'm jealous of Mira right now… you gonna give me some of what you gave her, or am I gonna have to take it?" Natsu turned to her and, with the first smile that he'd given in a week, whispered, sure, but not here. Let's go back to our place." "Oooh, kinky!",Erza laughed. Natsu stood up and made his way out of the guild, five minutes ahead of Erza, who stayed around for one drink.

After they'd left, Mirajane announced to the assembled guild members, "It looks like Natsu and Erza are off to a flying start! I took the liberty of having Juvia set up several cameras to capture any action, but she didn't do it for free…" Why, what did she want?" asked a puzzled Ice-mage, before he was glomped by a blue-haired water user, who was crying out, "Take me, use me, spank me if you wish, Gray-Sama!"

Trying to stop her from dragging him out the door, Gray screamed, "DAMN YOU MIIIRRRAAAAA!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Erza Teaches Chapter 8**

L.T: (busy playing Skyrim, but pauses, takes off the headphones, and turns to audience.) hey, guys! Enjoying the story so far? Well, judging by the great results I've been getting, it certainly seems that way! Anyway, I'm almost done fucking over a dragon, but I have to survive, or I won't get new souls. Also, 30 REVIEWS I FEEL SO LOVED! Thank you all for being so generous with your appreciation of my humble effort to please you!

JA NE! (Resumes playing.)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ONE MONTH AFTER THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER 7:

Erza Scarlet woke up, letting a feeling of sluggish contentment flow through her limbs. It had been 5 weeks since her Natsu had become her live-in lover, but he still hadn't made a move to deepen their relationship, and Erza had decided that enough was enough. She wanted some of that huge cock of his, and she wasn't taking "no" for an answer. She clambered out of bed, wrote a quick note, and dressed in her usual attire, before leaving as silently as a shadow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu awoke, rolling over to cuddle with Erza. He was startled when he found her gone. Leaping up, he bellowed, "EEEEERRRRZZZAAA!" at the top of his powerful lungs. Hearing no reply, he threw on some clothing and barrelled towards the front door, failing to notice the note flutter to the floor.

Turning, he realised he'd left his coin purse behind, and trod on the corner of the paper as he headed for his table. Glancing down, he picked up the scrap of writing, still faintly scented with Erza's natural fragrance.

Opening it, he read:

_Dear Nat-kun,_

_I'm sorry if you missed me, but I went shopping for dinner tonight, and I'll make sure to buy plenty of meat. Don't worry about cooking, I'll do it. Consider it my treat. Love you, and see you at the guild at 12:00._

_All the love in my heart, _

_Erza._

Natsu's heart swelled with love, and he decided to spend a bit more than originally intended.

First, the tiny amount of Jewel he carried would certainly not be enough. Locking the apartment door behind him, he headed for the Bank of Magnolia, to make a withdrawal large enough to cover his costs. It would eat a tidy sum out of his savings, but his balance was big enough to take a hit like that and still not be too badly depleted. After confirming that he wished to withdraw 500,000 Jewel, he headed for the Artisan's District.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After perusing a dozen dozen shops, Natsu still was no closer to finding what he sought. "Damnation!" he exploded. "Why is it so hard to find the right one?!" a young man stopped and enquired what he was so worked up about. With extreme reluctance, Natsu confided his problem in his new and unexpected ally, who gave him the address of a small store which just might have what he was looking for. Thanking the youth profusely, Natsu sped off in the direction of the store.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hi, welcome to All That Glitters!" chirped an attractive young maiden, who started when she saw her latest customer was a slightly out-of-breath man. "No...Time...just, show...rings..." panted Natsu, as he straightened up from his headlong dash straight to the shop. The girl, a little taken aback, led him over to a row of display cases, each filled with tray upon tray of precious rings, each different from the last. Natsu's heart sank, as he browsed the selection. Not one was even close to the one he searched for. At his disappointed face, the young woman (I know! Let's call her Mari!) Asked, "um, sir? Was there anything specific you were looking for?" Natsu's eyes brightened a little, and he described the ring he wanted to Mari. "I'm looking for a ring with a stone shaped like a heart, with a flame-like shimmer to it that always feels warm to the touch."

Mari's eyes widened. This customer was after one of _those_?! "I have a single item that matches your requirements, sir, but it isn't going to come cheap... are you sure you want it?" Natsu frowned, then asked, "Let's see it first, ok? It may be what I want, but I'd like to be sure." "Of course, sir," Mari responded, heading to the stockroom at the rear of the store. Returning shortly, she placed a small, ironwood box in front of our hero. With trembling hands, he raised the lid... and slammed it closed a split second later. "SOLD!" he whooped. "How much?" he snapped at the startled woman, who stammered, "495,000 Jewel. Natsu counted out the money, snatched his purchase, and then zoomed straight for the Dining District at top speed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza had just got in, and was placing the last of the shopping away, as well as some ...personal, items that she'd hidden in her's and Natsu's room, when the door burst open, and in waltzed her boyfriend, grinning like a loon, and planted a smooch on her that curled her toes. "Natsu!" she blushed, before returning the kiss willingly. "Erza, don't worry about cooking tonight, I've booked us a table at the Cozy Grill." Erza's jaw dropped. "NATSU! How did you... That's the most exclusive eatery in town!" Natsu's grin widened, if that was even possible. "Yeah, I thought I would treat you. Now, get ready, we're expected at 7:30." Swanning off, he darted into his room, came out with a small bag under his arm, and headed into the bathroom. While he was preening, Erza snuck into their bedroom, and locked the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TIME: 7:00

Natsu pounded on the locked bedroom door. "Come _on_, Erza! We'll be _late_!" he called. With a soft _click_!, the door opened, to reveal Erza, standing there in an ankle length dress of crimson samite, with a slit up her left thigh, a belt studded with rhinestones, and a neckline chased in rare Blackwater Pearls which hugged Erza's figure, cupping her breasts, and flowing silkily down her hips.. Natsu gaped at Erza, who stared back. Natsu was wearing a suit of purest white satin, white a pale pink rose in the buttonhole. His normally unruly hair was slicked down, and he looked _good_.

After admiring each other, Natsu offered his arm to Erza, and they left quickly, arriving at the diner a minute early. After they'd ordered, Natsu surreptitiously checked his pocket, ensuring the precious cargo remained safe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After an exquisite meal, Natsu and his love departed, after a perfect evening... well, _almost _perfect.

As they reached Magnolia Park, having to cut through on their way home, Natsu created several bobbing witch-lights, balls of soft pinkish radiance that lent the air a magical beauty, and they followed their creator until he stopped at the Magnolia Grand Tree, where he turned to the scarlet-haired lady beside him, reached into his pocket, pulled out the small hinged cube, dropped to one knee, held the now-open box out, and said, "the story of our love is just beginning, let's write our own happy ever after. Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?" Erza, eyes filled with tears of joy, shock, and love, reached down, pulled her husband-to-be up, wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed, "_Yes,_ I _will_, Natsu!" Natsu enfolded her in his strong grip, and murmured, "When I think about you, I know that no one else has ever, or will ever, hold my heart like you do. Slipping the ring onto her finger, they kissed, the fire opal winking on Erza's finger, the salmon-pink witch-lights bobbing gently, the full moon shining down on the new couple, as if blessing them with silver rays.

Holding onto Natsu as if she never meant to let him go, Erza gazed up into his dark eyes, sniffed , and laid her head on his chest. "Natsu?" she whispered softly. "Hmm?" he replied. "Why did you do this for me? You're a handsome man, you could do so much better than a dowdy tomboy like me-" Natsu nibbled her ear, causing her to gasp, and said, "Erza, don't put yourself down. When I look at you, I see a passionate, strong-willed free-spirited girl who will protect my heart, and I will protect her." "Oh,_ Natsu_!" sighed Erza, mind spinning. _Since when did Natsu become this romantic?, _she thought. With a gentle sigh, they stayed locked in an embrace, while the moon slowly dipped towards the horizon, simply happy...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: Wow, that was a lot more difficult to write than I thought it would be, but I did it anyway! I actually have no experience with either women or marriage, so I sail in uncharted water when I write this. Leave me a review if I get anything wrong, and i'll do my best to correct my mistakes. Until next time on Erza Teaches!

JA NE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Erza Teaches Chapter Nine**

Natsu gazed down at the woman he loved, holding her safe in his arms. It was late, and he stifled a yawn. Erza noticed, however, and her earlier scheming began to resume. "Come, let's go home, love," she said, and Natsu agreed. Slipping her onto his back, he burst into a flat run, turning his head so Erza's shrieks wouldn't deafen him.

"NAAAATSUUUUU! DON'T SHOW EVERYONE MY PANTIES!" Erza squealed. Natsu stopped, but only because they were home. Laughing, Erza punched him lightly in the chest, giggling, "you big bully!" Natsu smirked, and retorted, "oh, come on, you know you love it!" Erza unlocked the door, and closed it behind them.

Heading to their room, she returned with a DVD case, opened the disc tray, and slipped it in. Turning it on, they settled on the settee, as close as it was possible to get, as the opening theme for 'return of the Dragon' started up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As the end credits rolled, Natsu and Erza were arguing over who won the battle, Bruce Lee, or Chuck Norris. Erza favoured Bruce, while Natsu stood in Chuck's camp.

"BRUCE!" "CHUCK!" "BRUCE!" "CHUCK!" "BRUCE!" "CHUCK!" "BRUCE!" "CHUCK!" the argument raged. Natsu was just about to shout "CHUCK!" again, but Erza's lips cut him off. As they rolled around on the floor, making out, Natsu's suit became rumpled, and he reluctantly pulled away, saying, "Erza, before we continue, let's hang up our good clothes." Erza grumbled, but climbed off him and headed to the bedroom, locking herself in again. Natsu stripped off his new suit, hung it neatly, and waited outside their bedroom, wishing that Erza would hurry up. As the door unlocked, he dashed in, only to stumble out again, blood streaming from his nose.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lying sexily on the bed, Erza was dressed in a see-through nightie that only came to halfway down her thighs, showing her black lace bra and knickers off, and it was this sight that had induced such a violent reaction from Natsu. Instead of leaping upon her and ravaging her, Natsu could be heard muttering, "no, bad Natsu... you must not molest Erza...you must not molest Erza..."

Erza simply slid upright, grabbed Natsu by the hand, yanked him into their room, and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him, and grinned ferally "Now, Nat-_kuuuun_", she cooed, "let's get to business..."

Taking his hands, she placed them on her breasts, and started grinding her bubble-butt back against his beef bayonet, sending almost a third of his blood into it, causing it to stiffen under her, and with a lust-filled cry, Natsu flipped his girl over onto her back, he now mounted on top of her.

Grinning down at her, he ripped apart her negligee, and palmed her firm mounds, kneading and licking at them, while stroking one hand down her side and hip. Bending down after slurping up a few drops of spilled milk, he nipped the hem of her lacy panties in his teeth, and, using his hands to lift her hips, slid them off teasingly slowly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Erza's chest heaved, Natsu stared hungrily at her mound of Venus. Bending down, he locked eyes with Erza and maintained contact as he _draaaagged _his rough tongue up her slit, paying special attention to her aching clit. Erza bucked and screamed as her sensitive flesh was lashed by her man's mouth-muscle. Natsu sucked on her bud, licking s trickle of honey up and swallowing happily. Erza spun him round so she could pay him back in kind, and inhaled 8 inches of his massive pole. Bobbing her head, she heard a pleased moan from Natsu, and redoubled her efforts. With a strangled gasp, Natsu came into her mouth, sending jet after jet of steaming spunk straight down Erza's throat, for the next five minutes. After he pulled out, still hard enough to chop down a tree, Erza's stomach was slightly rounded from the sheer volume of man-cream. As she rubbed her faintly swollen belly, Natsu was eying his next target, and slid his cock between her bouncing boobs, causing her to emit a faint squeak of enjoyment from her. Rocking his hips, he slowly inserted two fingers into her sopping cunny, pumping gently ash she sucked on the head of his engorged penis. Seven minutes later, Natsu's cock pulsed, and sent another stream of cock-juice into Erza's now quite visibly swollen belly, making her look four months pregnant. The thought of bearing Natsu's children was too much for Erza, and she came all over his hand, staining the sheets as her breasts bobbed and her distended belly jumped. Natsu smiled gently at the sight of a pregnant-looking Erza panting on the bed, and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this, Erza-chan? I mean, I'm a lot bigger than most men, and you're a virgin-"Erza glared at him, daring him to continue, replying, "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have let you go that far. Now get over here and fuck me, Kami damn it!"

Natsu sweatdropped at Erza cursing, before moving between her thighs, scooped up a handful of her cum, rubbed it on his prick, and then slowly eased into her, inch by glorious inch. Natsu's tongue fell from his mouth. He'd never experienced tightness like this, and it was all the virgin Dragonslayer could do not to blow his load right then. Erza's eyes rolled back in her skull as she felt a _stretching _sensation in her nether regions that felt so good, she could have died. She'd never heard of anyone getting fucked to death, but there was always a first time for everything.

Natsu sank in to a depth of nine and a half inches, before stopping. He'd reached Erza's hymen, and decided to give her one last chance. As he opened his mouth, Erza thrust her hips forward, sending him spearing through her barrier and deep into her vagina. Natsu's horse dick was so long, the head of it punched into her womb, and Erza howled in agonising pleasure as she came for the third time that night. Natsu stopped, to give her time to adjust, and then started to pump rhythmically into the comatose young woman, before pulling her up on all fours, where her breasts swayed under her and her now-large, swollen stomach jiggled. Her mind was filled only with the sense of pleasure and fullness, and his was in the same state. An hour passed, then two more, before Natsu, who'd forced Erza through seventeen gigantic orgasms, reached his limit and yelled," ERZA! I'M... I'M CUMMING! WHERE-"

"INSIDE!INSIIIIDE!" wailed Erza, who's arms finally gave out as she slumped, tits to the bed, ass in the air, and Natsu complied, pouring an unending stream of baby batter into her womb, and watched as her belly, already quite large from the two loads he'd poured down her throat, inflated at an alarming rate, until Erza Scarlet looked like she was minutes from giving birth to the Death Star. Before he fell into unconsciousness, Natsu inserted a plastic bottle into his wife-to-be's cum-filled hole, and slipped her panties back on to hold it in place. Rolling her onto her side, he held her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep, Natsu laying his hand on Erza's pregnant-esque stomach, Erza moaning from the simple act of massaging her swollen womb.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: and, we're through. Yet another chapter down, and I don't know how far this could go. Ah well... REVIEW! JA NE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Erza Teaches Final Chapter **

L.T: Wow, Chapter Ten? Damn, guys, you really don't want me to stop, do you? I think this chapter will be my last hurrah on this particular story. (Audience boos) AW, come on, people, don't act like Duke Everlue and lock me in a cell until I write umpteen billion chapters. Oh, fine, just read the damn chapter, ok?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

TWO MONTHS AFTER NATSU PROPOSED

TIME: 9:10, 3 HOURS BEFORE THE WEDDING

Erza spun slowly around, staring at her reflection the whole time. She was wearing an ankle-length, silver-white dress with a form-fitting bodice, laced with tiny blood pearls, so-called because of their unique tear shape and colour. Black high heels with silver rhinestones embedded in the heel, a white veil, and the fire-opal ring Natsu had given her as an engagement piece on her left ring-finger, completed the ensemble. Mirajane, who was one of the bridesmaids, had shooed Natsu out so he wouldn't see the outfit Erza was wearing until they were standing at the altar.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu scowled at Gray, tugging his necktie off, while the ice-mage simply shrugged and let his friend tie his own damn tie. After Mira had fobbed him off on Juvia, Gray had realised that she wasn't as bad as he'd thought, and willingly agreed to go out with her. Within three days, they were one of the closest couples in the guild. Natsu wore his suit from the proposal, with a red carnation in the lapel, a neatly-folded handkerchief in his breast pocket, and a simple silver ring on his left hand, and Gray wore a gray suit (A/N: well, duh!) with a black tie, silver tiepin in the shape of a snowflake, and shiny brown shoes, and it had been nearly impossible to stop Juvia from raping him then and there.

He'd only escaped unmolested because she'd forced him to agree to screw her into the nearest bed as soon as the wedding was over. Natsu finally managed to get his necktie on, and turned to Gray. "How do I look?" he asked. Gray gave him a once-over, and then nodded. Natsu winked as his best man looked him up and down. "Careful there, buddy, or Juvia might think you're up to no good," he joked. Gray, grinned at his friend, and shook his head. He still couldn't believe that a simple three-star mission could lead to Natsu getting married to Erza. "Come on, you. You'd better get up on that altar," Gray looked at the Dragonslayer with a serious expression, "and if I ever find out about you making Erza cry, I'll make your death slow." "You'll be waiting forever then, as that's never gonna happen, and you know it" retorted Natsu, and the two young men embraced warmly. "I'm proud of you, Natsu," murmured Gray, "congratulations." Natsu looked at his friend, and a tear rolled out of the corner of his eye. "Thanks, man. 'Ppreciate it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As the organ music swelled, Natsu and gray walked slowly down to the altar, where Master Makarov waited, dressed in his Wizard Saints uniform (see Phantom Guild Arc) next to the priest, Maramal.(A/N: yes, I know it's a Skyrim reference. It was the only name I could think of) Makarov sniffed, with a few tears leaking down his face. Natsu knelt in front of his guildmaster, and Makarov laid a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Natsu, well done...now, when can I expect some grand-children?" Natsu gawked at him, and then replied, "Well, I'm not sure, but I hope we'll have at least three kids." Gray was smirking at Natsu's discomfort, and then Makarov announced in a stage whisper that carried, "Right, now let's get Gray and Juvia married." As Gray choked on his tongue, the congregation stood, and the doors opened, to admit the bride, and four bridesmaids: Mira, Levy, Bisca, and Lucy. Natsu stared at the front of the church, until he felt a slender arm slip through his. Looking down to the right, he gasped in shock. The girl standing next to him was so achingly beautiful, that it tugged at his heartstrings. Erza looked at her fiancé out of the corner of her eye, then giggled. Then Maramal raised his arms, and began the ceremony of holy matrimony, in order to join to hearts as one.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with this young couple as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.  
Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Makarov took Natsu's hand, placing it in Erza's, then stepped back, saying, "I give this woman to this man."

"As Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Natsu and Erza both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Erza and Natsu, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

And now, I ask you, Natsu, and you, Erza, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Natsu Dragneel, do you take Erza Scarlet to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love, to cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever, to trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her, to be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Natsu looked into Erza's face, laid a tender hand on her cheek, and gently said, "I do"

Maramal bowed his head briefly, the raised it and turned to Erza.

"Erza Scarlet, do you take Natsu Dragneel to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love, to cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever, to trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him, to be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Erza smiled through the tears pouring down her face, and replied, "I do."

Maramal bowed his head again, then said, "Natsu Dragneel, display to this gathering, your commitment."

Natsu faced Erza, then scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style, and spoke loudly. "I vow to love and support my new wife in this fashion, to be there when she needs me most, to keep her happiness first and foremost in my heart. This is my commitment."

Maramal's face had the faintest ghost of a smile on it as Natsu placed his Fiancée back on her feet.

"Erza Scarlet," he said, "display to this gathering, your commitment."

Erza faced Natsu, the lowered herself to one knee, keeping eye-contact the whole time. "I vow to love my new husband whole-heartedly, to fight by his side my whole life, to comfort him when he needs me, to bear his children, to be there for him always. This is my commitment." Taking Natsu's hand, she kissed it softly.

Maramal bade her stand, then said, "I now join these two souls as one, and may you have the blessing of the land, and the trees."

Natsu pulled off Erza's veil, and kissed her gently on the lips. Erza tolerated this for a few seconds, then threw her arms around Natsu and kissed him like she was drowning and he was oxygen.

The whole church resounded with applause, and the cheers shook the roof. As they broke their lip-lock, a constant stream of well-wishers surged forward, but, before they could reach the newlyweds, Erza pulled a small globe from her dress, hurled at their feet, and the pair of them disappeared in a cascade of rainbow sparks, to where, they did not know...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

L.T: well, this is the end of Erza Teaches...it's been a long and pleasant journey, but this is it as far as I go with you, dear readers. Think fondly of the times we laughed, cried and felt as though we truly were there, cheering on our heroes, as they found true love in each other's arms. Do not despair, gentle readers, for I have more tales to tell, but this one, has finally reached it's end.

Until next time... JA NE!

The 11 Tailed Vegetable


End file.
